1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bidet capable of generating power through power generation, and more particularly, to a self-generating bidet generating power using water supplied to a toilet stool (toilet seat) and/or a bidet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a bidet is an apparatus for washing a human anus and/or a female pudendum.
An example of a bidet may include a mechanical bidet that injects water by allowing a user to directly operate a lever, or the like and an electronic bidet that automatically performs various functions installed at the bidet, for example, a bidet function, a anus-washing function, a nozzle-cleaning function, a drying function, or the like, when the user presses buttons performing specific functions.
However, since the mechanical bidet does not have a separate external power supply, it is inconvenient for a user to control all the operations, as, since the electronic bidet can be operated only when it is connected to an external power supply, it cannot be used in an area in which there are no power supplying facilities or in which it is inconvenient to connect the bidet to a power supply.
In order to solve the difficulty in connecting the electronic bidet to the power supply, a method for operating various functions of a bidet by using a battery has been considered. In this case, however, the inconvenience of frequently replacing the battery is encountered.
In order to solve the problems, a generating type bidet that supplies electricity by generating power using a pressure of water supplied from a water supplying part, or the like, has been proposed. In the generating type bidet, a generator is directly installed at a pipe connecting a water tank for flushing a bowl of the toilet stool to a water inlet such as a water supplying part, or the like. However, many efforts and difficulties in installing the generator at the pipe installed at the outside of the bidet and connecting the wiring of the generator to a charging unit inside the bidet are caused. Further, since the charging unit storing electricity generated from the generator is disposed in the main body of the bidet, the wiring electrically connecting the generator to the charging unit is exposed to the outside of the main body of the bidet. In this case, there are several problems in that the appearance may be spoiled, the external wiring may be cut due to carelessness or a mistake by the user, and the user may also fall over the wiring.
In particular, there is a problem in that the above-mentioned generating type bidet cannot be installed in the toilet stool of a toilet lacking a water tank.
The generating type bidet should minimize power consumption since the capacity of power generated from the generator is very small. However, the generating type bidet wastes considerable amounts of power, since standby power is supplied to various kinds of electric devices to which electricity is supplied. In particular, since the overall time taken in the use of the bidet is very small during the day, it is inefficient to waste a considerable amount of standby power in order to merely use the bidet when considering insufficient generating capacity, which is a serious obstacle to the widespread adoption of the generating type bidet.
Further, the electronic bidet has various valves in order to inject water and controls water injecting pressure using a flux control valve. However, the flux control valve controls the opening and closing rate of the valve by driving a motor, thereby consuming a considerable amount of power. Therefore, the flux control value cannot be used for the generating type bidet that has insufficient generating capacity.
In particular, since the generating type bidet according to the related art generates power using only the water supplied to the water tank, the generating capacity is insufficient. Further, it is impossible to use the bidet in a state in which the charging voltage is low.